


Harrison Bergeron II

by Donethatbeenthere



Category: Harrison Bergeron - Kurt Vonnegut
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, I don't have many tags for this one, equal world, handicaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donethatbeenthere/pseuds/Donethatbeenthere
Summary: We read a story in English class, I wrote sort of a sequel to it. The first chapter is just the link to the actual story. I encourage you to read it, since you may not understand what's going on in my story otherwise. The second chapter is the story I wrote.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harrison Bergeron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237454) by Kurt Vonnegut. 



> The summary is my notes

The link to see the original writing is right here:

http://www.tnellen.com/cybereng/harrison.html


	2. Harrison Bergeron II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not as long as the actual story. Hope you like it anyway!

“I don’t like strangers,” I said to the woman.  
If I could, I would say that I was allergic to dogs. But now, in the year of 2092, I wasn’t able to lie. I wasn’t even able to exist as my own person.  
If you know what I mean.  
The woman tilted her head to listen for the beep. No sound came out of my ear.  
“Why?”  
“I like to sit here and write stories,” I said.  
“Don’t you have a house for that?”  
“Of course. But I like the nature.”  
“That doesn’t make any sense. You don’t like to talk to people, yet you come to a public park, sit on a bench and write stories.” She sat next to me on the hard bench. I shifted uncomfortably in my place.

“Tell me,” she began, “why don’t you like your handicaps?”

“How did you know?” I asked, a little creeped out.

“I can see it in your face,” she replied. “You have the expression of Harrison Bergeron, the day he got shot.”

I looked at her, alarmed, then shook my head. “I’m not like him.”

The woman sighed.

Not even ten years ago, our handicaps got reinforced because of the incident with Harrison. He took off his handicaps, on the television, and took his love, and got shot while they were dancing together. To sum it up, he was a crazy guy.

I bit my tongue as the sound of a siren erupted in my ear. Just remembering that scene causes those noises.

I looked at the woman. I noticed her brown hair with streaked gray lines, wrinkles around her mouth.

“Who are you?” I asked slowly.

“My name,” she said, “is Hazel Bergeron.”

“Harrison was your son,” I realized. This time I bit my cheek as the sound of a bomb exploded in my brain. Literally. I glanced at Hazel. “What were we talking about again?” I asked.

“I have no idea,” she answered. No sound came out of her ear.

So we just sat there, watching the last leaf fall from the tree.

“Tell me,” she asked, breaking the silence, “why don’t you like your handicaps?” she then winced.

“Did you already ask me that?” I asked.

“I don’t remember. Did I?”

“I can’t remember either.”

“Then please answer the question.”

I couldn’t lie.

“I’m not able to think as I could without them,” I answered truthfully. “People aren’t able to think for themselves anymore.” I suddenly winced as a gunshot sounded in my ear. “What was I saying?”

Hazel shook her head. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this stupid computer if the spacing didnt turn out right. I'll edit it eventually. Hope you liked it! Please give some comments or kudos! ;)Donethatbeenthere


End file.
